


break my stride

by sunpearls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, no beta we die like men, sapnap needs a cover, they’re in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunpearls/pseuds/sunpearls
Summary: “Hey, you two! I haven’t seen you in forever!”George barely had time to process the terribly fake accent before he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. His initial reaction was to shove whoever this was off of him, and he was about to follow through when he realized that the handsome stranger had also been roped in to this. They locked eyes, the other man giving him a curious but mostly scared look, which George was sure he reflected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	break my stride

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song break my stride by matthew wilder :) 
> 
> pls don’t share with ccs! and if dream and george ever say they’re uncomfortable with fanfics, i’ll take this down immediately.

It was around 11pm when George heard possibly the worst British accent he’s ever heard yell in his direction from across the bar. 

He had been sitting in the bar for around an hour, content with keeping to himself, taking small sips of his drink and occasionally eying the handsome stranger who had taken the seat two down from his. He had long blond hair and what George supposed were green eyes, and, to put it simply, he was very pretty. But, despite noting that said handsome stranger would occasionally look back at him, George had no real intentions of starting any conversation (his lack of communication skills were something that Quackity had made him aware of very early into their friendship). That was his plan, but it seemed that the universe disagreed with him. 

“Hey, you two! I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

George barely had time to process the terribly fake accent before he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. His initial reaction was to shove whoever this was off of him, and he was about to follow through when he realized that the handsome stranger had also been roped in to this. They locked eyes, the other man giving him a curious but mostly scared look, which George was sure he reflected, before they turned to look at the man between them. 

The newcomer was not much taller than George, his black hair tied loose behind his head with a white bandana to keep it in place. He was sporting a look that was slightly apologetic, and he glanced between George and the other stranger like he was trying to convince them to go along with… well, whatever was happening. 

George looked behind them and saw the bouncer to the bar fixing them with an angry glare and decided to humor this poor guy. So he spoke up first, playing along. “Hey, yeah! Long time no see…?” 

“Sapnap,” the guy with the bandana provided, smiling. 

“Sapnap, of course! It’s good to see you again!” the other stranger finally joined in, and George noted his strong American accent. 

With a glance to the bouncer, Sapnap sat in the open seat between George and the other man. He leaned in a bit so he was closer to the both of them, lowering his voice and dropping the fake accent. “I’m really sorry about this,” he began, grinning sheepishly at them. “I’m nineteen, so I’m legal here, but not in America. I put on that incredible accent,” - George rolled his eyes at that - “to convince that dude at the entrance that I’m from here, but he didn’t believe me, for whatever reason. So I told him you guys were my friends. Please pretend like you know me.” Sapnap’s voice pitched up at the end, more of a question than a statement, and George shared another look with the other man that had been dragged into this with him. 

“I got you, dude,” the blond said with a grin. “I’m Dream.” Sapnap smiled even wider, and turned to George expectantly, who cleared his throat. This was probably the most interesting thing to have happened to him in a while, so who was he to say no? 

“Sure, I’ll help. I’m George.” 

After that, conversation flowed easily between the three of them. They talked as if they had known each other for years, and George found himself thinking that this was a lot better than sitting alone all night. 

“So,” George began after a lull in the discussion, “you’re both American.” 

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Dream responded, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Why?” 

Sapnap immediately choked on his drink, bursting into a fit of laughter. “What do you mean, why?” he sputtered, which caused Dream to start laughing with him, letting out a wheeze. 

George put his head in his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up. He glared at his two new - friends? - from between his fingers as they tried to catch their breath. “If you’re done,” he continued sarcastically, biting back a smile of his own, “what I meant to say was, why are you here? In England?” 

Sapnap wiped his eyes. “I’m an exchange student,” he said through giggles. This caught Dream’s attention, and he glanced away from where he had been not so subtly studying George, focusing on Sapnap instead. “Same! I’m an English major.” 

“Computer science,” Sapnap said, the smile never leaving his face. George snapped his head back up at that. “Same!” 

“Oh, cool! That’s weird, I don’t think I’ve seen you before in any classes. What year are you in?” 

“I’m in my last year,” George answered, taking a sip from his now half-empty drink. “I’m twenty-four.” 

“You’re twenty-four?” Dream piped up, meeting George’s gaze curiously. “I thought you were, like, Sapnap’s age. I just turned twenty-one.” 

George giggled. “The bouncer didn’t believe me when I told him. He spent, like, five minutes looking over my ID.”

A loud buzz from Sapnap’s pocket interrupted them, and the youngest pulled out his phone. After reading for a moment, he glanced back up at Dream and George. “I was actually meeting some friends, and they’re here now,” he said, once again sounding apologetic. “It was really nice to meet you guys, thank you for covering for me.” 

George smiled back and Dream patted his shoulder. “Maybe we’ll see you around school some time,” Dream said, and Sapnap laughed lightly. “Yeah, maybe you will,” he responded, smiling at them before disappearing into the crowded bar. 

When he left, Dream and George continued their conversation easily, neither ready to stop talking to the other. George learned that Dream was also into coding, and they both expressed their love for Minecraft, which conveniently gave them something more to talk about. George thought he could listen to Dream forever, and was certain he could get lost in the eyes of the man in front of him. 

Too soon, however, Dream glanced at his watch, realizing that it was nearing 1am. “Oh damn, I have an assignment due tomorrow morning that I completely forgot about,” he said, and George thought he heard a twinge of regret hidden in his voice. 

George smiled at him, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. He wanted to keep talking to Dream for as long as he could, but he knew that was probably an unrealistic thought. “I get it. I should probably get going too, my roommate might file a report if I’m gone for too long.” 

The two stood up and made their way through the crowded bar towards the exit. Before leaving, George glanced around until he made eye contact with Sapnap, and they waved at each other before George quickly followed Dream outside.

Here they realized that they were heading in different directions. They stood silently, both taking in the other for a moment, their cheeks pink from the cold air and something else they refused to acknowledge.

“It was really nice to meet you,” George finally said, breaking the silence with a light chuckle. “I’m glad Sapnap chose us to be his ‘friends’ for the evening.” 

Dream gave him a lopsided grin. “Yeah, I am too.” 

George watched as Dream moved to turn away in the direction of his apartment almost reluctantly, walking slowly, as if he were waiting for an excuse to stay a bit longer. 

“Hey,” George called out suddenly, feeling brave, and Dream glanced back to meet his gaze, his eyes filled with... hope? “It’s okay if not, seeing as we were literally strangers up until, like, two hours ago, but I really enjoyed talking to you tonight, and I was wondering...” George faltered a bit, and Dream gave him an encouraging smile. “Do you think I could get your number?” 

-

When he arrived back at his apartment, George ignored all of Quackity’s questions and stumbled towards his room, opting to deal with his roommate in the morning. He was still grinning from ear to ear, a napkin with a phone number written on it folded carefully in his pocket. 

And if Dream missed his assignment deadline because he slept in after staying up all night to text George, who needed to know?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are appreciated :D


End file.
